I think NOT! (Soul Power)
I Think NOT! (Soul Power), stylized as I think NOT! Power, is a Fantage Animated Series made by Sensei Andy. The series is about a new student, Dusk Redtail, who has a Demon Soul which allows her to possess mythical powers, and her quest to find her brothers. The series was originally made in 2013, quickly becoming popular and is the best known of Sensei Andy's Fantage series. The series was reuploaded in 2015, alongside a remake of the first season in order to fit better with the series' second season. Characters *Dusk Redtail: The main character of the series. She is the new student in Atamari High from the Rengin region and is quite secretive, often to a fault where she causes others to worry. However, she is very heroic in both behavior and strength, which benefits her in battle when she uses her Demon Soul. Due to being abandoned by her brothers when she was young, she often worries about anyone missing. She likes Falcon McClaimer and even went with him for the school dance. Her age in the series is confirmed to be 15. **Dawn: Dusk's Demon Soul. She is quite mischievous and gets sadistic when Dusk overuses her powers. *Falcon McClaimer: Dusk's love interest. He cares very deeply for Dusk and knows when to be serious about something. However, he's not entirely serious, as he often battles with his best friend, Crawford. He and Crawford used to be close with Gary. *Misa Lockstep: Dusk's first and best friend in Atamari High. She is very intelligent and friendly, as shown when showing Dusk around Atamari. She has a good head on her shoulders and has a overall well-kept attitude. Unknown to her, she actually is from Elodias and is meant to be the current queen there. She likes Crawford Oaks, having went with him for the school dance. **Skye: Misa's twin sister who Dusk and Gary meet in Elodias at the end of the first season. She explains the situation to Dusk and tries to help her and Gary rescue her kidnapped friends in the beginning of the second season. *Crawford Oaks: Falcon's best friend and Misa's love interest. As the comic relief, he is extremely laid-back and never really takes things seriously. Despite wearing glasses, his vision is not very good, particularly in his battles with his best friend, Falcon. He and Falcon used to be close with Gary. *Crystal Alphilla: Dusk's ex-childhood friend and, essentially, Dusk's rival (she also likes Falcon). She is one of the smarter students of Atamari (as well as one of the most popular), but many find her crazy and stuck-up (she caused someone to switch schools for picking on them for their hair). She is currently close friends with Natsuki and Gary. Earlier in the series, her last name was spelled as "Alphillia". *Gary Maple: Once close friends with Falcon and Crawford, he is currently one of the most popular students of the school and has a girlfriend, Natsuki. He is popular with the girls and is overall a well-rounded "Gary Stu", much to Falcon's disgust. Despite Falcon's feelings about him, he's actually been trying to be friends with them again. *Natsuki Vendition: Gary's boyfriend. Often described as a ditzy "Mary Sue" by others. *Cragnarock: One of many Exiles, who capture those with Demon Souls, and tends to be overconfident. He is killed by Dusk in season 1's finale. Plot The original series was made in 2013, with two seasons and a planned third season. The series was taken down when Andy closed down her channel, but it was re-uploaded starting on August 1st, 2015, alongside a remake of the first season. The entire first season was reuploaded, but the second season was gone since it was not on the creator's computer anymore. Only the first half of the first season was remade, starting on August 2nd, 2015. In its' original release in 2013, the opening for the first season was the first few seconds of "Highschool of the Dead", the first opening for the 2010 anime of the same name. Season 1 The series starts with the main character, Dusk Redtail, reminiscing the day her brothers abandoned her 10 years ago. She is then accepted into Atamari High School, where she is introduced to Falcon McClaimer, who helps her up after she got hit with a broom. The two are immediately smitten with each other, to the point where Falcon feels as if she's seen her before. Dusk walks into a classroom and meets Misa Lockstep, who becomes quick friends with her and shows her around the school. During their tour, Dusk reunites with Crystal, being surprised that her childhood friend has changed drastingly since they met. Suddenly, everyone hears a scream, including Dusk, who secretly goes outside and uses her hidden powers, thanks to a being Dusk calls "Dawn", to save the person behind the distress call. Gary later finds a book about Elodias, a magical land, and about something called a "Demon Soul". While the Exiles (one of which is revealed to be one of Dusk's brothers, the one who followed the brother who decided on leaving to Elodias), people who capture those with Demon Souls, plan on Dusk's capture, the students begin finding people to ask out for the upcoming prom, with Dusk going with Falcon and Misa going with Crawford. Unfortunately, the lights black out, and Crystal and Natsuki are kidnapped, with a note saying "Elodias". Recognizing the name, Dusk tells her friends about Elodias, a magical world that happens to be where her brothers vanished off to. They enter Elodias through a portal, with Gary tagging with them (and being found out despite his best efforts). The group splits up, but unfortunately, each of them, except for Dusk and Gary, are captured by the Exiles. One Exile, Cragnarock, hunts Dusk and Gary down, and is quickly killed by Dusk, who reveals her secret as one who possesses a Demon Soul, a mystical entity that can be possessed by anyone for mythical powers. Unfortunately, Dusk overuses her Demon Soul (Dawn), to the point where Dawn gets sadistic and tries to possess Dusk herself. They then meet up with someone who greatly resembles Misa. Season 2 The girl reveals herself as Misa's twin sister, Skye. She explains that Dusk has badly damaged her Demon Soul and that Misa actually was born in Elodias as its' heir princess. Unfortunately, Misa was to be hidden in Earth during unfortunate circumstances, which led to another unrightfully taking over the throne. Skye then helps Dusk and Gary sneak inside the royal castle in order to find her friends, and the two try to escape as soon as they are found. However, during the escape, Dusk reunites with one of her brothers, who happens to be an Exile. Dusk tries to fight him off and sadly learns from him that her other brother, the reason why her Exile brother was also in Elodias, is dead. Dusk, having further damaged her Demon Soul, is forced to leave Elodias with her friends. All of them are glad to be out of Elodias, and are currently planning a Sakura Festival. However, Dusk skips school for several days, which worries her friends. They find her outside of school, where she is depressed about the news of her brother and wanted to go back. Her friends reassure that they are here for her, while it is revealed that her other brother is actually not dead. Supposed ending On June 25th, 2017, the series creator, Sensei Andy, despite quitting Fantage animation, gave info on how each of her series was to end. I Think NOT! (Soul Power) was one of those series that was given an ending. A third season was planned to be about the main characters trying to save both the Earth and Elodias. The queen of Elodias, the main antagonist, had captured Dusk's mother, who later dies after Dusk finds her. Dusk retrieves her full power and stops the queen, but the characters were too late in saving both worlds. In order to save them, all the main characters, except for Gary, who was stuck on Earth during the crisis, sacrifice themselves. The series ends by skipping ahead many years, where Gary has grown old and is telling the story of his deceased friends to his grandchildren. Remake A remake was made alongside the re-release of the first season in 2015. While many cosmetic aspects of the original series were improved, including animation and character design, the plot and dialogue (with the exception of additional dialogue and censoring) was mainly unchanged. However, the remake contains some additions in the plot, which were mainly added to explain certain parts of the story better. Three notable additions to the remake were in episode 4 and 5. In episode 4, Gary's findings of Elodias is explained a bit more throughly, being described as a parallel world to Earth. In the same episode, a new ending is added, where Falcon slowly starts to remember meeting Dusk in the past, while the main antagonist of the series takes over as the new queen of Elodias. The last addition is the notable extension of episode 5, which was done due to the original episode being very short. The extension included a new start to the episode being set in the past, more conversation between Dusk and Dawn, and a memory of Dusk's last moments with her childhood friends, which was from the day she was abandoned by her brothers. Gallery Original series IThinkNot-gallery1.png|Brief note before the beginning of episode 1. IThinkNot-gallery2.png IThinkNot-gallery3.png IThinkNot-gallery4.png IThinkNot-gallery5.png IThinkNot-gallery6.png IThinkNot-gallery7.png IThinkNot-gallery8.png|Memory of Crystal and Dusk as kids. IThinkNot-gallery9.png IThinkNot-gallery10.png IThinkNot-gallery11.png IThinkNot-gallery12.png IThinkNot-gallery13.png IThinkNot-gallery14.png IThinkNot-gallery15.png IThinkNot-gallery16.png IThinkNot-gallery17.png IThinkNot-gallery18.png IThinkNot-gallery19.png IThinkNot-gallery20.png|Sensei Andy actually let the fans vote which of Dusk's dresses would be used for episode 7. IThinkNot-gallery21.png IThinkNot-gallery22.png IThinkNot-gallery23.png IThinkNot-gallery24.png IThinkNot-gallery25.png IThinkNot-gallery26.png IThinkNot-gallery27.png IThinkNot-gallery28.png IThinkNot-gallery29.png IThinkNot-gallery30.png IThinkNot-gallery31.png IThinkNot-gallery32.png IThinkNot-gallery33.png IThinkNot-gallery34.png|Dusk, in her Demon Soul form, beginning to kill Cragnarock. IThinkNot-gallery35.png|Dusk and Gary meet Skye, mistaken as Misa. 2015 remake IThinkNot-2015-gallery1.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery2.png|This design of Dusk was also used in season 2. IThinkNot-2015-gallery3.png|Brief description of the Promplex region's Atamari High School. IThinkNot-2015-gallery4.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery5.png|Remake-exclusive scene. IThinkNot-2015-gallery6.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery7.png|Crawford's dialogue here (orange text) previously had (implied) swearing. IThinkNot-2015-gallery8.png|Memory of Crystal and Dusk (note that younger Crystal uses the older design for younger Dusk) as kids. IThinkNot-2015-gallery9.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery10.png|Re-worded dialogue. IThinkNot-2015-gallery11.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery12.png|Gary's dialogue here is the same, but the overall scene was edited with backgrounds (like so) and additional lore for the remake. IThinkNot-2015-gallery13.png IThinkNot-2015-gallery14.png|Remake-exclusive scene that shows a different look for Dusk as Falcon tries to recognize her from his past. IThinkNot-2015-gallery15.png|Remake-exclusive scene that sets up the events that happened in season 2 of the original series. IThinkNot-2015-gallery16.png|Remake-exclusive scene that takes place 15 years before the series. IThinkNot-2015-gallery17.png|Part of a large remake-exclusive scene where Dawn allows Dusk to somewhat remember events that happened before her brothers disappeared. IThinkNot-2015-gallery18.png|Remake-exclusive scene that takes place right after Dusk remembers some forgotten memories. Concept Art IThinkNotS3.png|Planned designs of the main characters for Season 3|link=http://fav.me/d7vl8cx IThinkNot-2012.png|Poster of the original I Think NOT! series in 2012 Trivia *This series is actually a revival of an older series Sensei Andy had created in the past, simply titled I Think NOT!. The series had 2 seasons and a third season in progress before being canceled. **The blurb for the series, according to a much older blog that the creator had owned, states: "I think NOT! is a series about a young girl named Chris Redtail and her many friends. Chris is just a normal 14 year old school girl with your average school girl problems. And other problems like having a Demon Soul, saving her enemies from Asceradas, and saving her world and many others from disasters. Just a normal life." **While the summary is consistent with the remade version of the series (the original I Think NOT! Soul Power), some of the names mentioned in the blurb had been changed. ***Dusk Redtail was originally named Chris Redtail. ***Crystal Alphilla was originally named Zoey Alphillia. ***Natsuki Vendition was originally named Julie Vendition. ***The parallel world, Elodias, was originally named Asceradas. *The title comes from a concept Sensei Andy planned for the series, where each episode ended with the titular phrase. * The girl who is saved by Dusk in episode 4 of the first season is actually the original design of one of the main characters of Sensei Andy's other series, Millennium Star. ** In the 2015 remake, the girl being saved is instead changed to the 2013 version of another main character from the same Fantage Animated Series. * In episode 6 of the original series, Sensei Andy actually allowed fan interaction by letting the fans choose which of Dusk's three dresses should be shown for the next episode. The next episode, as picked by fans, featured the third outfit, where Dusk has a stylized ponytail and a green dress. *The third episode of the 2015 remake contains footage to that year's Fantage Vidcon. Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Mystery Category:School Story